Elven's Hope
by Hana Kijimuta
Summary: Semenjak peperangan antar ras yang terus terjadi, ras elven semakin terdesak. Mereka telah kehilangan sepertiga penduduknya pada perang itu. Namun, disaat perang yang semakin panas, seorang elven bernama Tsubomi Kido, justru diselamatkan oleh seorang Viking bernama Shuuya Kano. Sebenarnya, apakah yang diinginkan Kano?


Namaku Tsubomi Kido. Rasku _Elven, _atau para peri. Di duniaku sekarang ini sedang terjadi perang antar ras. Kami para _Elven_ selalu disalahkan atas perang yang terjadi. Semua ras tahu bahwa negeri _elven_ adalah negeri yang penuh dengan kekayaan alam. Perang antar ras yang terjadi sekarang ini disebabkan karena perebutan kekayaan alam.

Semuanya terjadi ketika ras _goblin_ meminta kepada ras kami sedikit kekayaan alam. Kami memberinya, namun _goblin _itu malah menebang salah satu pohon di negeri kami. Karena itulah kami para _elven_ marah dan memutus segala hubungan dengan ras _goblin_.

Semenjak itulah para _goblin_ menghasut ras lain untuk memusuhi kami. Para goblin mengatakan bahwa kami tidak mau berbagi kekayaan alam lagi. Bahkan kami dituduh menggunakan sihir untuk menghilangkan kekayaan alam di negeri ras lain dan harus membeli kekayaan alam di negeri kami. Padahal kami tahu jelas yang menggunakan sihir untuk menghilangkan kekayaan alam di negeri ras lain adalah para goblin itu.

Akhirnya, para goblin dan ras-ras yang lain membentuk sebuah serikat untuk memerangi kami para elven. Akhirnya, kami pun terpaksa berperang dengan ras-ras yang tidak bersalah itu. Para peri seperti kami terpaksa harus mengangkat pedang dan menyaksikan tangan kami kotor oleh darah dari orang-orang yang tidak bersalah. Kami terpaksa melakukannya daripada kami kehilangan penduduk kami.

Perang semakin memanas, bahkan sekarang dari serikat antar ras pun berperang sendiri. Kami terpaksa terus berperang sampai-sampai kami telah kehilangan sepertiga penduduk kami. Bagiku, tidak ada harapan lagi untuk melihat elven dimasa depan. Sepertinya ras kami akan punah, bahkan aku pun mungkin akan mati di perang yang berkepanjangan ini.

* * *

Hari ini, aku terpaksa harus berhadapan dengan ras _viking_. Dulu, aku memiliki banyak sahabat di ras _viking_ sebelum perang antar ras ini terjadi. Tapi sekarang mereka pun memusuhiku. Bahkan karena mereka, sekarang aku terjebak di hutan yang gersang. Pohon-pohon disana meranggas, tidak ada satupun hewan disana.

Jelas sekali, hutan itu telah terkena sihir goblin sehingga gersang seperti itu. Tanganku terluka dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Aku kelaparan dan tidak bisa mendapatkan makanan. Aku sudah tiga hari di hutan ini dan belum bisa menemukan makanan. Bahkan sihir _elven_ku tidak bisa kugunakan disini.

Rasanya kakiku sudah tak sanggup berjalan. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan kesadaranku. Atau mungkin, hidupku. Disini sama sekali tak ada makhluk hidup selain aku, bahkan untuk rumput dan lumut pun tak ada.

Badanku pun mulai terjatuh. Aku mulai mengatupkan mataku, tapi sebelum mataku sepenuhnya tertutup, aku melihat sesosok lelaki berjalan mendekatiku. Dari penglihatanku, sepertinya dia adalah _viking_, dan sepertinya dia akan membawaku ke negerinya untuk ditahan atau di bunuh.

* * *

Secerca cahaya memasuki penglihatanku, aku pun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan dan membuka mataku. Aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku masih hidup. Saat aku melihat sekelilingku, aku melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut blondeenya tertidur di atas meja dan di depannya ada semangkuk bubur. Kelihatannya dia adalah ras _viking_ yang kemarin aku lihat sebelum tidak sadarkan diri, lalu apa gunanya mangkuk bubur itu? Mana mungkin dia memberiku makan. Sepertinya lebih baik aku segera pergi sebelum dia bangun dan membawaku ke penjara. Aku pun segera bangkit dari kasurku dan mencoba berjalan. Tapi nihil, kakiku terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, "Oh kau sudah sadar ya?"

Aku terkejut karena ia telah terbangun. Aku pun segera mencoba berdiri. "Tidak usah bersikap baik _viking_! Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan menyerahkanku pada rajamu!"

"Jangan khawatir, hal itu tidak akan terjadi _elven_."

Ia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku pun segera mencoba untuk mundur tapi rasanya tak sanggup. "Jangan dekati aku! Meskipun aku sedang terluka aku tetap bisa mengeluarkan sihir!" Ancamku. Tapi lelaki itu tidak peduli. Ia mendekatiku dan tiba-tiba menggendongku dan menaikkanku ke atas kasur. "Beristirahatlah, kondisimu buruk."

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

" Kau pasti mengira aku adalah _viking_ yang juga membenci elven ya?"

"Di dunia ini, rasku ras elven lah yang paling dibenci!"

"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi izinkan aku bertanya sesuatu."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan."

"Aku tahu, bukan elven yang telah menggersangkan hutan rasku kan? Aku yakin elven tidak melakukannya."

"Tentu saja ras kami tidak akan melakukan hal itu! Itu hanyalah kebohongan goblin semata!"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal itu kepada lelaki viking yang asing ini? "Karena itulah alasanku membawamu ke sini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tempat ini, rumah ini lebih tepatnya adalah rumah dimana aku dan beberapa ras lain berkumpul untuk membahas mengenai perang yang sekarang terjadi ini. Sayang sekali teman-temanku belum pulang. Kami percaya bahwa elven tidak seperti yang dikatakan oleh orang, dengan adanya kau disini, kau bis membuat kami semakin percaya dengan elven."

" Apakah kau bisa mempercayaimu? Semenjak perang ini aku tidak pernah mempercayai ras lain!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lebih baik kita perkenalan dulu, namaku Shuuya Kano, kau bisa memanggilku Kano."

Mengapa viking ini malah memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku? Tapi aku rasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya. "Jangan khawatir, kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu, semua orang di dunia ini juga sudah tahu. Namamu Tsubomi Kido 'kan? Seorang ksatria elven dengan kemampuan yang luar biasa."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Seisi dunia ini juga sudah tahu. Semenjak penyerangan terhadap elven digalakan banyak sekali orang yang ingin membunuhmu. Karena jika ada yang berhasiil membunuhmu, maka orang itu akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa uang yang sangat banyak dan dijadikan bangsawan."

Sepertinya setelah ini dia akan membunuhku. Aku memilih untuk pasrah. Lelaki bernama Kano itu mengambil semangkok bubur yang ada di mejanya tadi lalu ia menarik kursi yang berada di ruangan itu dan duduk di sebelahku. "Makanlah bubur ini, nanti bisa dingin kalau tidak dimakan."

Nada bicara itu, benar-benar lembut. Eh, Kido kau tidak boleh terlena! Bisa saja ia mencoba membunuhmu dengan bubur itu. Mungkin saja bubur itu telah diberi racun olehnya. "Aku tidak mau pasti bubur itu mengan—"

Shuuya Kano menyuapiku dengan paksa. Aku meronta dan mengeluarkan sihir yang membuatnya terjengkal ke belakang. Kano malah hanya tersenyum dengan aneh. Tapi senyumnya itu terlihat manis, eh jahat maksudku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa mengantuk, mungkinkah bubur itu mengandung obat tidur? Mataku pun mulai mengatup lagi.

"Selamat tidur, Tsubomi-_san."_


End file.
